Ask Skippy - Storytime!
Write the text of your article here! Synopsis A user called Balog writes to Skippy and asks if he could tell him a story and use all his friends to help tell them. Skippy says he would if he had any friends. Suddenly, Finney arrives and shouts that he will be his friend since he always wanted to be and that he prayed to his Fairy Godmother last night. Skippy says they are not friends and that he just happened to be stuck in front of the camera and Finney usually shows up and ruins his day (such as right now), which makes Finney feel sad. Finney says that he thought they were friends and says they have so much history of together as Skippy tells him to go. Finney reflects on good times, such as when they bathed the homeless together. Finney is about to leave when Skippy asks Finney if he will go away under one condition, only for Finney to cut him off and imitate him. Skippy repeats his question, in which he asks Finney if he will go away if he lets him and his "dumb" friends help him tell a story to Balog. Excited, Finney gasps and says he would gladly go to the farthest moon of Endor. Skippy says that is not far enough, but he will take it. Finney summons his "dumb friends", to which Skippy says he hates himself. Skippy tells the story of an overweight muffin maker and calls Finney for his cue when he adds, "And this dork!" as his wig falls off. Finney continues that the overweight muffin maker's name was Mr. Johnny John. Carey the K-Night continues the story by saying the muffin maker found rat feces on his burrito strips. A bird continues by saying that it made him freak out. The duck continues by saying a flying donkey came into the scene and was very angry, so he started kicking the little baby in the face and went, "Hee-haw! Hee-haw!" as he murdered babies. The sheep continues by saying one brave baby stood up and said that he is the last of the baby warriors and to face his wrath. Mr. Chickenfinger continues by saying, "Yeah!". Nancy continues by saying a talking jar of marmalade named Billy said, "Yo, doggy dog!". The Wizard's Apprentice continues that upon hearing the words "yo, doggy dog," Snoop Doggy Dog showed up and got into a fight with his own grandmother, wrestling on the floor, but not before something happens; just then, Willy the Wizard asks him what he is doing out of their cave and tells him to get back to mopping his floor, saying, "Wax on! Wax off! Wax on! Wax off!" before leaving. Steven says that he remembers Snoop Dogg's grandmother and that she was "quite the day back in the day", saying they took a walk to Watusi while holding hands with a buffalo. A Gothic puppet says they got Watusi and started snitching, making everyone point and stare and asking why the man is kissing the woman on the Watusi. Gertrude the Gangster says she is only here because Skippy threatened her that she will never see her family again if she did not come to the story, so she is now happy. Category:Episodes